HackGU : Liminality of Infinty
by Gita Chibi
Summary: Ketika llmu pengetahuan bercampur dengan sihir, terjadilah persatuan takdir yang menggeluti berbagai macam orang... AU!
1. Chapter 1

Gelap.

Sejauh mata, hanya hitam yang terlihat. Kegelepan tanpa ujung yang menyelimuti dirimu. Tak ada suara satu pun. Hanya terdengar suara detak jantung sang gadis yang sekarang berada di tengah kegelapan itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat tangannya sendiri. Tetapi, bukannya takut, sang gadis merasa tenang dan terlindungi di tengah kegelapan ini.

"Di mana ini?"

Sang gadis bertanya dengan pelan. Suaranya memecahkan keheningan di sekelilingnya, seperti setetes air yang tumpah ke kolam. Menimbulkan gaung di sekelilingnya. Seperti nada sebuah lagu, gaung-gaung itu menunjukkan jalan untuk sang gadis. Sebuah jalan kecil yang terbuat dari nada.

Mengikuti pendengarannya, sang gadis berjalan menuju asal nada tersebut. Sampai di ujungnya, dia melihat sebuah cahaya kecil. Cahaya sejuk yang berwana hijau muda. Sang gadis pun mencoba untuk menyentuh cahaya itu. Yang ternyata tak bisa dilakukannya. Seperti ada penghalang antara sang gadis dengan cahaya itu.

Walaupun tak bisa menyentuhnya, sang gadis tetap mengulurkan tangannya pada cahaya tersebut. Seperti dipanggil oleh cahaya tersebut. Terus, terus, dan terus. Dia berusaha menggapai cahaya kecil itu. Sedikit lagi...

Begitu jari jemarinya menyentuh sedikit bagian cahaya itu, kegelepan yang menyelubungi sang gadis berubah menjadi cahaya menyilaukan. Secara reflek, sang gadis menutup mata dengan tangannya, melepaskan genggangam kecil pada cahaya itu. Samar-samar, dia mendengar suara...

"Belum waktunya, M'lady..."

Dan sang gadis pun terbangun dari dunia mimpinya...

**.Hack/G.U. Liminality of Infinity**

**Episode 1**

**The Arrival**

Sang gadis membuka matanya perlahan, terbangun dari mimpinya. Sebuah mimpi yang aneh, tapi terkesan sangat nyata bagi sang gadis. Dia pun membenarkan posisi duduknya serta bajunya yang sedikit berantakan karena tertidur. Dilihatnya ke arah kiri, pemandangan dengan cepat silih berganti. Hal yang wajar karena dia sekarang berada di dalam kereta. Kereta yang akan membawanya ke tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

Samar-samar, pantulan wajah sang gadis terlihat di kaca kereta tang menampakkan pemandangan itu. Rambut sebahu berwana hitam, dengan bando hijau kecil tersemat di situ. Matanya berwana hitam kecoklatan, tanpa berkedip memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri. Kulitnya berwana putih, seperti kulit orang Jepang pada umumnya. Gadis yang sangat sederhana, dengan sweater panjang berwana hitam dan rok lipit selutut berwana senada melengkapi penampilannya.

Nama gadis ini adalah Kusaka Chigusa. Berumur 16 tahun. Dan akan segera memasuki kehidupan SMA tahun pertamanya di kota yang baru. Sebuah kota yang terkenal dengan kata 'tidak biasa'. Berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan dan sifat dari seorang Chigusa.

'Untuk seluruh penumpang. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di kota dewi air : Mac Anu. Untuk penumpang yang akan turun, mohon untuk memperhatikan barang bawaan masing-masing. Sekali lagi,...'

Mendengar pengumuman itu, Chigusa berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia mengambil barang bawaannya, sebuah tas jinjing berukuran sedang berwana hijau dan putih. Dia pun bersiap-siap untuk turun di stasiun berikutnya.

**XXX**

Kota Dewi Air : Mac Anu. Sebuah kota yang disebut-sebut sebagai kota dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang paling indah di dunia. Setidaknya begitulah yang dibaca Chigusa ketika sedang mencari informasi tentang kota yang akan ditinggalinya itu. Dan memang benar. Matahari terbenam yang terlihat di barat, keindahannya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Chigusa hanya bisa terdiam takjub di depan stasiun ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

Selain matahari terbenam, kota ini juga terkenal dengan hal lain. Sebuah kota yang 'tidak biasa'. Kenapa? Karena kota ini adalah salah satu kota berbasis _Tartaga System_. Dan kota ini juga satu-satunya kota yang memegang kewajiban untuk menjalankan dan mengawasi sistem kurikulum pendidikan yang dibuat oleh _Tartaga System_.

_Tartaga System_, seperti namanya adalah sebuah sistem. Sistem khusus yang mengatur beberapa kota yang tersebar di seluru dunia. Dan Mac Anu adalah salah satu kota tersebut, yang terletak di negara Jepang. Itulah yang disebutkan dalam pamflet yang didapat oleh Chigusa di depan stasiun tadi. Lalu, apanya yang tidak biasa? Tentu saja, karena murid-murid yang akan menjalani sistem kurikulum pendidikan adalah murid-murid khusus yang memiliki kemampuan – _Ability_.

Ability, adalah kemampuan seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sewajarnya bisa dilakukan manusia. Seperti, menyembuhkan luka, telepati, teleportasi, dan juga terbang serta menimbulkan api. Karena banyaknya kekuatan yang ada, Ability dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok untuk mempermudah. Misalnya saja, Kekuatan _Healing. _Healing adalah kelompok kekuatan yang memusatkan pada penyembuhan seperti penyembuuhan luka, penyakit, bahkan memperbaiki suatu barang yang rusak juga bisa termasuk Healing.

Chigusa mengingat-ingat infomasi yang didapatnya sebelum datang ke kota ini sambil berjalan. Dia juga ingat kalau seseorang yang datang ke kota ini untuk pertama kali, akan di tes untuk mengukur Level dan juga jenis Ability miliknya. Ada 6 level, dari level 0 sampai 5. Level 0 adalah Non-Ability alias tidak punya Ability. Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak dilarang untuk bersekolah di Mac Anu. Karena masih ada kemungkinan Ability mereka akan bangkit nantinya. Level 5 adalah level tertinggi yang dapat dicapai seseorang. Dan katanya, sangat sedikit yang bisa mencapai level ini.

Chigusa melihat peta yang ada di tangannya. Mengecek arah yang menuntunnya menuju ke asrama sekolah yang akan ditempatinya. Academy Wielant. Itulah nama sekolah tersebut. Namanya diambil dari Emma Wielant, istri dari Harald Hoewick, sang pembuat System Tartaga.

Dan sambil berjalan sambil sesekali melihat peta, Chigusa membayangkan Ability terpendam miliknya yang akan segera diketahuinya...

**XXX**

Begitu sampai di asrama, yang lebih mirip apartemen itu, Chigusa langsung kebingungan dan menoleh ke sana sini. Tempat itu sepi, tidak ada orang sama sekali. Chigusa sudah mengetuk tempat penjaga yang terhalangi kaca, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia menghela nafas. Bagaimana ini...?

"Hei, kamu..."

Sebuah suara perempuan mengagetkan Chigusa. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna _dark red _dan mata hitam kelam memandang ke arahnya. Dan Chigusa juga menyadari kalau cewek ini lebih pendek darinya. Mungil dan manis. Itulah kesan pertama yang Chigusa dapatkan dari cewek tersebut.

"Kamu siapa? Nggak pernah keliatan... Jangan-jangan, anak baru?" Si gadis mungil pun angsung bertanya dengan suara lantang pada Chigusa. Sepertinya Chigusa harus menambahkan kata 'Tomboy' untuk anak ini. Karena dia tidak segan-segan untuk langsung bertanya pada Chigusa, dengan cara blak-blakkan sambil melotot. Chigusa pun hanya mengangguk pasrah, sambil sekali-kali melirik ke arah tempat penjaga asrama.

Si gadis mungil nan tomboy menyadari ini, dan akhirnya mengerti keadaan Chigusa. Dia kembali berbicara,

"Oh, gitu." Dia kembali memandang Chigusa, dan sekarang matanya menunjukkan kalau dia mengerti keadaan Chigusa. "Kamu bingung karena penjaga nggak ada, ya?" Dan belum sempat Chigusa menjawab, sang gadis mungil kembali berbicara lagi.

"Dasar Yuuichi bodoh! Pergi kemana dia padahal ada anak baru? Dasar bodoh!"

Dan sang gadis mencak-mencak sendiri sambil mengatai seseorang bernama 'Yuuichi'. Chigusa yang melihat ini jadi panik sendiri. Dia pun berusaha menenangkan sang gadis mungil,

"Em, nggak apa-apa kok! Aku masih bisa menunggu... kan?" Chigusa mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan ketidak yakinan. Tentu saja dia tidak yakin! Karena dia belum mengenal si penjaga asrama yang – mungkin – bernama Yuuichi ini...

"Nggak boleh begitu!" Chigusa kembali dibuat kaget dengan teriakan dari si gadis mungil. "Dia harusnya sudah tahu ada anak baru, jadi dia harus _stand-by_ di sini! Uggghhhh, dasar Yuuichi bodooohhh!"

"Kenapa aku ini bodoh, Chika?"

Sebuah suara langsung membuat Chigusa dan sang gadis mungil menoleh ke arah pintu kaca depan asrama yang sekarang terbuka. Menampilkan sosok seorang cowok berambut coklat, yang diikat sedikit di belakang, membentuk ponytail pendek. Matanya berwarna sama dengan rambutnya, coklat muda. Dia membawa plastik, yang mungkin barang belanjaan.

Setelah masuk dan menutup pintu, dia berjalan ke arah dua gadis yang sangat kontras itu. Yang satu terlihat bingung dan panik, yang satu lagi terlihat antara marah dan ngambek. Cowok itu lalu tersenyum pada mereka berdua sambil kembali berbicara,

"Jadi kenapa kau bilang kalau aku ini bodoh, Chika?" Cowok itu berbicara pada si gadis mungil, yang dipanggil Chika. Chika lalu menunjuk ke arah Chigusa sambil berteriak kepada si cowok.

"Karena kau meninggalkan posmu padahal tahu akan ada anak baru! Kasihan 'kan dia kebingungan sendiri!" Chika berteriak pada cowok itu. Yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum sambil memandang ke arah Chigusa.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku 'kan harus beli makan malam juga." Cowok itu mengangkat belanjaannya untuk memperjelas maksudnya. "Eee, Kusaka Chigusa-san... kan?" Dia kembali tersenyum sambil bertanya. Chigusa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak ada di posku tadi. Namaku Morino Yuuichi, penjaga dan pengawas asrama Academy Wielant." Dia lalu menuju ke arah pos penjaga, membuka pintu kayu yang ada di samping kaca menggunakan MP key alias handphone miliknya, sambil mempersilahkan Chigusa untuk mengikutinya. Chika juga ikut masuk,mengikuti Chigusa dan Yuuichi.

Yuuichi menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja kecil di ruangan itu, lalu memasuki ruangan yang dibatasi dengan pintu geser sambil mengisyaratkan agar Chigusa menunggu. Chigusa pun kembali tinggal berdua dengan si gadis mungil, Chika. Begitu menoleh ke arahnya, Chigusa dikagetkan (lagi) dengan pandangan penasaran dari Chika.

"Eee, tadi namamu Kusaka, ya?" Chigusa mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kenalkan! Namaku Kuramoto Chika! Panggil saja aku Chika! Salam kenal, kusaka-san!" Chika mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Salam kenal. Ee, panggil saja aku Chigusa." Chigusa membalas uluran tangan Chika. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum setelah memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Oh, bagus. Kalian sudah berkenalan?" Yuuichi kembali muncul sambil membawa amplop tebal berwana coklat. Dia lalu menyerahkannya pada Chigusa.

"Ini berkas-berkas titipan pihak sekolah. Mereka bilang kau harus membacanya, sekaligus mengisi beberap formulir karena kamu anak pindahan." Chigusa menerimanya sambil memandang amplop tebal, yang pasti isinya banyak itu. Chika yang ada di sampingnya memandang dengan penasaran. "Setelah itu, boleh kupinjam sebentar Handphone milikmu? Aku ingin menginstalkan MP key kamarmu."

Chigusa pun menyerahkan Handphone miliknya, handphone flip berwarna putih yang sederhana dengan strap bunga. Yuuichi mengambilnya sambil tersenyum, dan mulai menyambungkan Handphone itu dengan laptop berwarna hijau yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

Sambil menunggu pengisntalan MP key miliknya, Chigusa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chika. Ternyata, Chika seangkatan dengannya dan juga akan masuk SMA. Chika juga bercerita kalau dirinya sudah ada di sini sejak kecil, karena itu dia tahu banyak seluk beluk kota ini. Dia juga berjanji untuk memberikan tour khusus pada Chigusa untuk mengelilingi Mac Anu. Chigusa dengan senang hati menerimanya, mengingat Mac Anu adalah kota yang sangat luas. Terluas diantar kota _System Tartaga _yang lain.

Waktu Chigusa bertanya tentang Ability Chika, dia hanya tersenyum sambil berkata 'Rahasia!'. Sungguh membuat Chigusa penasaran. Chika lalu tertawa sambil mengibur Chigusa, bahwa Chigusa akan segera tahu kekuatan di hari awal upacara penerimaan siswa baru nanti.

"Maaf menganggu pembicaraan kalian..." Kedua gadis ini menoleh ke arah Yuuichi yang sudah berdiri di depan mereka sambil menggengam HandPhone Chigusa. Chigusa lalu mengambilnya dan menggumamkan 'Terima Kasih'.

"Nah, kamarmu ada di lantai 4. Nomor 402... Jangan memelototiku seperti itu, Chika. Bukan aku yang menentukannya, kau tahu itu."Dan memang benar. Chigusa menoleh ke arah Chika dan melihat gadis mungil itu melotot karena kaget setelah mendengar letak kamar Chigusa. Yuuichi kembali melanjutkan, "Perlu kuingatkan kalau di asrama ini bukan hanya murid, ada beberapa guru dan lulusan sepertiku yang tinggal di sini. Jadi, berbaurlah sebisa mungkin." Yuuichi tersenyum lagi, dan Chigusa balas mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah! Barang-barangmu pasti sudah ada di dalam kamarmu sekarang. Chika, bisa tolong tunjukkan kamar Kusaka-san?" Sekarang Yuuichi tersenyum pada Chika.

"Iya, iya. Ayo, Chigusa." Chika membimbing Chigusa menuju lift. Tidak lupa Chigusa kembali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yuuichi, yang dibalas lambaian tangan cowok itu. Setengah berlari, Chigusa menyusul Chika yang sudah berada di dalam lift.

**XXX**

Dari dalam lift sampai di lantai 4, Chika kembali bercerita tentang orang-orang yang tinggal di asrama ini. Sepertinya, ada berbagai macam orang dengan kepribadian dan Ability yang berbeda-beda pula. Tapi, ada satu yang membuat Chigusa penasaran...

"Chika." Chigusa memanggilnya begitu mereka keluar dari lift. Chika menghentikan ceritanya lalu menoleh ke arah Chigusa. "Emm, kenapa sepertinya kau kaget ketika tahu letak kamarku..?" Chigusa bertanya takut-takut.

"Oh, itu. Bukan apa-apa, kok! Pertama aku kaget karena kamarmu selantai denganku. Lalu, aku kaget kamarmu itu di sebelah kamar **Dia**... Tapi, kalau sekarang kupikir lagi... Siapa saja bisa dapat kamar disampingnya..." Chika berbicara panjang lebar, membuat Chigusa harus cepat-cepat menangkap info yang dikeluarkannya. Dia satu lantai dengan Chika. Itu bagus. Tapi, siapa Dia itu...?

"Chigusa, ini kamarmu!" Tanpa Chigusa sadari, dia dan Chika sudah berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Ada papan nama tertempel di pintu itu, bertuliskan Kusaka. Yup, ini kamarnya. Chigusa lalu mengarahkan HandPhone miliknya ke arah MP Key Plate yang ada di samping kanan pintu tersebut. Membuka pintu itu untuk Chigusa dan Chika.

Begitu masuk, secara otomatis lampu ruangan tengah menyala. Memperlihatkan dapur di samping kiri, juga meja makan dengan 4 kursi. Sisa ruangan itu terbentang luas, ada sofa kecil serta TV di hadapannya. Beberapa tumpukan kotak ada di sudut ruangan. Seperti yang dikatakan Yuuichi, barang-barang milik Chigusa a.k.a tumpukan kotak ada di situ. Di dekat dapur ada sebuah pintu geser kaca, yang kemungkinan tempat cuci dan juga kamar mandi. Di sebelah kanan ruangan, ada dua pintu. Keduannya adalah pintu untuk kamar tidur. Melihat ini semua, membuat Chigusa berpikir 'Ini asrama atau apartemen mewah?'

"Kau kaget? Ada beberapa orang yang tinggal bersama keluarganya, karena itu ini sudah biasa." Suara Chika memecah lamunan Chigusa. Chika hanya nyengir sambil duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. "Yah, sebaiknya aku memberimu waktu untuk beres-beres dulu. Di bawah ada konbini kalau kau ingin makan malam. Besok baru akan kuajak jalan-jalan ke daerah sekita sini!" Seraya beranjak ke pintu keluar, Chika berkata panjang lebar. Chigusa pun mengikutinya menuju pintu keluar, bermaksud mengantarkannya.

"Oh, ya! Hampir lupa! Chigusa, aku minta nomormu?" Di luar, Chika langsung mengeluarkan HandPhone miliknya – merah terang dengan gantungan bintang kecil – sambil tersenyum pada Chigusa. Mereka lalu saling bertukar nomor dan e-mail masing-masing. Begitu selesai, Chika menutup HandPhone-nya.

"Yak! Nanti akan kuhubungi! Kamarku nomor 408! Nanti juga akan kukenalkan pada anak-anak yang lain, oke?" Chika tersenyum lebar sambil membentuk tanda peace di tangan kanannya. "Kalau begitu, sampai besok Chigusa!" Chika beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Chigusa balas melambai, walaupun tidak sesemangat Chika. Perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju kota ini sepertinya membuatnya lelah.

Sebelum masuk kembali kekamarnya (atau apartemennya?) Chigusa menyempatkan diri melihat kamar di sebeahnya. Karena kamar miliknya ada di pojok, jadi kamar yang ada di sebelah kirinya ini pasti kamar yang dimaksud Chika. Dilihatnya papan nama yang ada di pintu itu...

"Misaki...?" Chigusa membacanya pelan. Di sebeah kamar 401 bertuliskan 'Misaki' itu, ada satu kamar lagi,kamar 400, yang bertuliskan 'Kasumi.' Chigusa ingin menyapa tetangga barunya itu, tapi membatalkan niatnya karena dia sudah sangat lelah. Dia kembali ke kamarnya, memasuki kamar tidur yang paling pojok karena dekat dengan jendela luar, dan langsung tertidur di atas ranjang yang empuk.

Mac Anu telah menerima satu lagi takdir baru di dalamnya. Seorang gadis biasa bernama Kusaka Chigusa yang belum mengetahui Ability miliknya. Seorang gadis yang akan terlibat dengan permasalahan besar di masa depannya...

**To Be Continued... **

**System Tartaga : **Sistem yang dibuat oleh Harald Hoewick dan Emma Wielant, yang mengatur kota-kota khusus di seluruh dunia. Mac Anu adalah salah satu kota tersebut. Seperti komputer raksasa, sistem ini mengatur seluruh kehidupan di kota. Tidak ada yang tahu wujud aslinya sistem ini, karena sistem ini bergerak melalui Internet. Pemerintah kota-kota khusus membuat peraturan dan mengatur kehidupan di kota itu dari petunjuk yang diberikan sistem pada mereka. Pemerintah mendapatkan petunjuk dari komputer pusat, dan berbicara langsung dengan AI penjaga System Tartaga yang mereka panggil 'King'.

**Ability : **Kemampuan seseorang untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan manusia biasa. Seperti teleportasi dan pyrokinesis. Mereka yang mempunyai Ability menjalani sistem kurikulum pendidikan yang dibuat System Tartaga untuk melatih Ability milik mereka. Ability terbagi menjadi beberapa jenis yang akan dijelaskan ketika cerita ini berlanjut. Beberapa dari jenis itu : Healing, Protection, Destruction, Senses, Physical, dan Knowledge.

**MP Key : **HandPhone adalah benda yang wajib dimiliki oleh semua orang. HP menjadi kartu identitas di dunia ini. MP Key atau Mobile Phone Key adalah suatu aplikasi yang ada di HP untuk pengganti kunci. Bisa kunci rumah, mobil, bahkan brankas. HP juga bisa menjadi 'dompet' kita, karena langsung tersambung dengan account bank milik masing-masing orang.

**A/N: **Aloha, minna-san! Saya nyasar sebentar ke fandom ini, pelampiasan karena saya nggak bisa maen PS2 sama sekali sekarang. Ide cerita mungkin diambil dari referensi ToAru Majutsu No Index dan ToAru Kagaku No Railgun, padahal saya belum nonton animenya sama sekali! Ahahaha... Untuk yang belum tahu :

Kusaka Chigusa : Atoli

Kuramoto Chika : Alkaid

Morino Yuuichi : Silabus

Saya rasa semua pasti tahu siapa itu 'Misaki' dan 'Kasumi'...

**.Hack Series owned by Bandai and C.C Corporation...**

Emmm, Review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Sudah datang..."

Suara itu terdengar. Suara yang bisa menimbulkan rasa takut lebih dari apapun. Tapi, suara itu juga memberikan ketenangan lebih dari apapun.

"Apa kau yang mengundangnya ke sini...?"

Di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi warna putih, berdirilah pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut putih dengan kulit yang sama pucatnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan baju yang terlihat seperti seragam sekolah berwarna hitam kelam. Tapi dari semua itu, mata pemuda itulah yang paling menyita perhatian. Mata berwarna merah menyala. Merah seperti darah, merah seperti batu ruby. Dan mata itu sekarang sedang memandang sebuah pohon besar yang rindang, yang berada di tengah ruang putih tersebut.

Seperti balas menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang pemuda, pohon itu menggerakkan dahan-dahannya, membuat daun-daunnya bergemerisik. Mata merah pemuda itu terus menatap tajam pohon itu, terlihat jelas kalau dia ingin meminta penjelasan lagi.

"Begitu. Dan alasanmu mengundangnya kemari...?"

Begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang mata merah mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon itu dan membalikkan badannya. Dia lalu tertawa. Suara tawa itu membahana di ruang putih itu. Menimbulkan gema tanpa henti.

"Haha, sudah kuduga kau tidak mau memberitahuku." Sang pemuda menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang mengerikan, yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Yah, sudahlah. Toh dia sudah terlanjur datang." Sang pemuda lalu menuju ke sebuah kursi kayu yang berada persis di depan pohon besar itu. Di samping kursi itu berserakan berbagai macam buku. Mulai dari yang sangat tebal dan besar, sampai yang hanya seperti buku notes kecil. Dan dia pun duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu dia terbangun. Saudaraku sang penguasa ilusi..." Sang pemuda menutup matanya. Dia lalu tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat lembut. Berlawanan dengan senyuman sebelumnya, senyuman milik pemuda itu sekarang dapat membuat siapapun menangis. Karena rasa kasih sayang yang dipancarkan senyuman itu...

"Kau juga begitu, kan?" Dia bertanya dengan lembut, selembut senyuman miliknya sekarang. Dan dia tidak sedang berbicara dengan pohon besar itu. Dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri...

"Ryou..."

**.Hack/G.U Liminality of Infinity**

**Episode 2**

**The Guardian Goddess and Her Unwilling Siblings**

Chigusa terkagum-kagum melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Di mana saja dia mengalihkan pandangannya, yang terlihat adalah orang, orang, dan orang. Sendiri dan berama-ramai. Tua dan muda. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka berjalan dari arah yang berbeda menuju tempat yang berbeda pula. Mac Anu memang kota Tartaga System yang terbesar, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan banyak sekali orang yang ada di sini.

"Hahaha! Sepertinya kau kaget sekali!"

Chigusa menoleh ke samping dan melihat Chika tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya gadis mungil itu senang melihat reaksi kaget Chigusa. Di samping Chika, berdiri seorang anak perempuan yang juga mungil. Tapi beda dengan Chika yang blak-blakkan, gadis ini terkesan pemalu. Model rambut yang sama dengan Chika, hanya berwarna hitam. Mata coklat yang dibingkai kacamata bergagang biru tua. Gadis sederhana itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Namanya adalah Yuasa Hoshino. Teman dekat Chika sejak SMP dan juga satu asrama dengan mereka. Chika memperkenalkannya pada Chigusa pagi tadi, sebelum mereka berangkat untuk memberikan tur pada si anak baru alias Chigusa sendiri. Dan sekarang mereka bertiga ada di tengah-tengah kota, yang ditandai dengan air mancur besar di depan mereka.

Air mancur itu sangat besar dan indah. Air yang mengalir diatur sedemikian rupa seperti saling berbelok dan melengkung-lengkung. Terlihat ada beberapa burung merpati putih minum di situ. Tapi yang paling membuatnya indah adalah sebuah patung yang ada di tengah-tengah air mancur itu. Patung anak perempuan, dengan rambut panjang bergelombang dan jubah panjang menutupinya tubuhnya. Melingkari patung itu, ada 8 buah rantai mengikatnya. Sangat... sedih...

"Aura."

Hoshino berkata pelan. Chigusa menoleh ke arahnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Namanya Aura. Seorang Dewi. Semua orang menyebutnya begitu."

Chigusa kembali memandang patung gadis tersebut. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Seperti tertarik dengannya, seperti rindu ingin bertemu...

"Hey, ayo lanjut ke tempat berikutnya!" Chika memecah keheningan itu. Hoshino dan Chigusa pun segera berlari menyusul Chika yang sudah berjalan menuju ke tempat selanjutnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya Chigusa melihat ke arah patung itu...

"Aura..."

**XXX**

Setelah itu, Chika dan Hoshino menunjukkan tempat-tempat menarik kepada Chigusa. Pusat perbelanjaan, toko-toko unik, tempat makan. Mereka semua bersenang-senang bersama. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di taman pinggir kota. Hari sudah semakin sore.

"Taman ini sepi, ya..." Chigusa mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan suara pelan. Memang benar, di situ tidak ada orang sama sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan hiruk pikuk di kota tadi. Chigusa melihat kesekelilingnya, hanya ada pohon rindang berjejer. Sekali-kali, daun-daunnya bergesek tertiup angin. Seperti menyambut Chigusa yang melangkahkan kaki di situ...

"Chika?Hoshino?" Chigusa menoleh ke belakang karena tidak mendapat tanggapan. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat tidak ada siapapun di belakang. Dirinya terpisah dari yang lain, karena tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Chigusa menghela nafas.

Dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri jalan penuh pohon itu. Seperti dibimbing, Chigusa merasa bahwa dia tahu jalan yang harus ditempuhnya. Benar saja. Begitu pohon-pohon di sekitarnya berkurang, tampaklah sebuah bangunan besar.

Gereja. Itulah yang langsung ditangkap Chigusa begitu melihat bangunan itu. Dengan salib di atas atapnya, juga bentuk bangunan itu. Tidak salah lagi, bangunan itu adalah gereja yang sangat indah. Chigusa melangkahkan kakinya menuju gereja itu. Membuka pintu besar di hadapannya.

Nyanyian lembut terdengar dari dalam gereja bagian depan. Chigusa melangkahkan kakinya menuju nyanyian yang menyedihkan itu. Telapak kakinya bergema di ruangan beratap tinggi, cahaya matahari masuk dari kaca di bagian paling depan gereja. Chigusa melihat patung yang sama dengan air mancur di kota, juga dengan 8 rantai mengikat tubuhnya. Telinga Chigusa tetap menangkap suara nyanyian itu. Suara laki-laki, dengan lagu bahasa asing. Bahasa jerman...

Chigusa berhenti di samping kursi bagian depan. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda duduk di situ, menutup matanya, dan bernyanyi dengan suara pelan. Headphone yang digunakannya membuat pemuda itu tidak menyadari keadaan Chigusa. Mungkin saja dia menyadari kehadirannya, tapi membiarkannya begitu saja. Suara nyanyiannya mulai memelan. Dan Chigusa tahu lagu yang baru dinyanyikannya telah berakhir.

Setelah itu, sepasang mata merah dengan tajam memandang Chigusa. Chigusa hanya bisa terpana melihat pemuda yang sudah berhenti menyanyi dan melihat ke arahnya itu. Rambut pemuda itu berwarna hitam, membingkai wajah putihnya yang indah. Tapi yang paling membuat Chigusa terpana adalah matanya. Mata merah yang memandangnya dengan tajam sekarang.

"Apa?"

Pemuda itu bertanya pada Chigusa dengan suara dingin. Seperti sedang marah karena diganggu. Walaupun Chigusa tidak merasa kalau pemuda itu marah. Hanya pemuda itu memang seperti itu. Entah bagaimana, dia bisa berpikiran begitu walau baru saja bertemu.

"Ah, maaf... Aku hanya mengikuti suara nyanyian itu..." Chigusa berkata pelan. Dia memang tak sadar kalau dirinya berjalan ke arah suara itu. Ingin mendengar nyanyian lembut itu lebih dekat.

"Hmm..."Pemuda itu bergumam sambil mengangguk kecil. Dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju patung Aura di depan gereja. Memandang patung itu dengan mata merahnya. Chigusa mengikutinya dan berdiri di samping pemuda itu.

"Sedih, ya...?" Chigusa bertanya tidak pada siapa-siapa. Hanya menyuarakan perasaanya sejak dia melihat patung ini pertama kali. Tidak ada tanggapan dari pemuda itu. Chigusa kembali bicara pelan, "Kenapa dia dirantai seperti itu...?"

"Karena 'Ibu' menginginkannya." Pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan Chigusa. Chigusa yang kaget langsung memandang pemuda itu. Mata merahnya masih memandang lurus ke arah Aura. Chigusa kembali memandang patung itu.

"Ibu...? Ibu dari Aura...?" Chigusa kembali bertanya.

"Begitulah. Ibu yang tidak menginginkan sang anak menjadi Dewi yang sempurna, menyuruh anak-anaknya yang lain untuk membunuh Aura."

"Kejam..."

"Tapi kedelepan anak itu tidak mau membunuh kakak perempuan mereka. Akhirnya, mereka berdelepan menyegel kakak mereka di dunia manusia. Agar sang ibu yang berada di dunia dewa tidak bisa menyentuh Aura. 8 Rantai itu adalah pecahan kekuatan mereka untuk menyegel Aura."

"Lalu...?" Chigusa menemukan dirinya bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Ibu marah pada kedelapan anak itu. Dia mengusir mereka dari alam dewa, membuat mereka harus menetap di alam manusia. Mereka berdelapan pun kembali ke hadapan Aura. Dengan kakak mereka tertidur lelap, mereka berdelapan mengawasi dunia manusia dengan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Agar ketika Aura terbangun, dia akan melihat keindahan dunia di sekelilingnya..."

Keheningan terjadi pada mereka berdua. Chigusa terpana dengan cerita itu. Bila cerita itu benar, maka kedelapan adik Aura masih berada di dunia ini. Mengawasi, dengan kekuatan mereka...

"Em, apa maksudnya mengawasi dengan kekuatan mereka...?" Chigusa bertanya lagi. Sedikit cemas, kalau saja pemuda itu akan marah karena dirinya bertanya terus-menerus.

"Anak pertama, menguasai kematian. Dia mengawasi dan mengambil jiwa-jiwa seseorang yang telah mati. Menjaganya sampai mereka terlahir kembali. Epitaph pertama, The Terror of Death."

Pemuda itu menunjuk salah satu rantai yang mengikat Aura. Chigusa mengikuti jari telunjuk pemuda itu. Melihat rantai pembelenggu, bagian dari anak pertama...

"Anak kedua, menguasai ilusi. Dia memberikan mimpi pada manusia. Mimpi yang membimbing, sekaligus menyesatkan manusia. Epitaph kedua, The Mirage of Deceit."

"Anak ketiga, menguasai penggadaan. Dia menggadakan nyawa manusia, memberikan anak pada orang tua, menggandakan kebahagiaan, juga menggandakan kehancuran. Epitaph ketiga, The propagation."

"Anak keempat, menguasai penglihatan. Dia melihat masa lalu, sekarang, dan masa depan. Memberikan petunjuk pada saudara-saudaranya. Epitaph keempat, The Prophet."

"Anak kelima, menguasai kehancuran. Mereka mempengaruhi manusia untuk menghancurkan sesuatu. Agar dunia tetap seimbang antara cahaya dan bayangan. Epitaph kelima, The machinator."

"Anak keenam, menguasai godaan. Dia menggoda manusia untuk melakukan hal yang benar. Dia menggoda manusia untuk melakukan hal yang salah. Agar dunia tetap seimbang. Epitaph keenam, The Temptress."

"Anak ketujuh, menguasai balas dendam. Dia membalaskan dendam seseorang, melewati perantara orang lain. Dia akan memberikan balasan pada siapapun yang bisa mendapatkannya. Epitaph keenam, The Avenger."

"Anak kedelapan, menguasai kelahiran. Dia mengambil jiwa orang mati dari anak pertama dan menghidupkannya kembali. Melahirkan, sekaligus bisa mengancurkan semua manusia demi terjadinya satu kehidupan baru. Epitaph kedelapan, The Rebirth."

Setiap pemuda itu menyebutkan satu anak, dia akan menunjuk rantai yang berbeda. Seakan dia tahu rantai mana mewakili anak yang mana. Dan Chigusa terus mengikuti jari telunjuk pemuda itu, sambil menyerap seluruh cerita yang dilontarkannya.

"Mereka terus menerus melakukan hal itu. Sampai suatu saat, Raja Cahaya Apeiron dan Ratu kegelapan Helba memutuskan menyebut mereka berdelapan : Gathering of The Unwilling – karena mereka terpaksa melakukan tugas mereka. Agar mereka bisa membuat dunia yang indah untuk sang kakak..."

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Chigusa menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan cerita itu. Cerita dongeng yang sangat nyata...

"Aura yang tertidur, mereka sebut : Guardian Ubiquitos. Karena dia secara tidak langsung sudah menjaga dunia ini. Dia adalah cahaya dunia ini, dan adik-adiknya adalah bayangan. Akan terus seperti ini sampai dia membuka matanya lagi..."

"Itu kapan...?" Chigusa bertanya. Pemuda itu sepertinya tidak menangkap maksud Chigusa, sehingga dia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Chigusa dan mengangkat alisnya. Mata merahnya memandang mata hitam kecoklatan milik Chigusa.

"Kapan Aura akan bangun dari tidurnya...?" Chigusa memperjelas pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu masih memandang Chigusa, menjawab...

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia akan terbangun suatu saat. Mungkin dia akan terus tertidur dan membiarkan adik-adiknya mengawasi dunia ini." Pemuda itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Chigusa tanpa sadar mengikutinya, ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Aura. Tidak, bukan itu. Dia merasa kalau dia harus tahu tentang Aura.

"Kalau misalnya Aura terbangun, apa yang akan terjadi pada kedelapan adiknya...?"

Pemuda itu membeku ditempatnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Chigusa ikut berhenti di sampingnya. Gadis itu memandang bingung pada si pemuda. Pemuda itu terlihat kaget. Matanya membeku tanpa berkedip.

"Ah! Maaf, pertanyaanku aneh... Lupakan saja..." Chigusa merasa tidak enak ketika melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Selain kaget, matanya juga memperlihatkan kesedihan...

"Tidak tahu..." Suara pemuda itu terdengar pelan. Chigusa harus memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengar jawabannya barusan.

"Mereka hanya melakukan apa yang mereka anggap benar. Mereka tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka ketika Aura terbangun. Dan,..."

"Dan...?" Chigusa menyambung kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Walaupun mereka akan kembali menjadi bayangan yang tak terlihat, mereka puas dengan kehidupan yang telah mereka jalani. Karena selama berada di dunia manusia, mereka telah menemukan sesuatu yang berharga bagi mereka. Bahkan lebih berharga daripada kebahagiaan kakak mereka..."

Suara pemuda itu terdengar sedih ketika dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Seakan dia sendiri yang merasakan perasaan kedelapan adik Aura. Chigusa yang melihat ini bahkan ikut merasa sedih.

"Kalau begitu, mereka bahagia,kan?" Chigusa menemukan kembali dirinya berbicara tanpa berfikir lebih dulu. Dia hanya merasa kalau dia harus mengeluarkan apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan mata merah itu.

"Habisnya, kalau mereka menghilang setelah Aura terbangun, mereka tetap punya seseorang yang akan mengingat mereka. Aura akan mengingat mereka. Sesuatu yang berharga, yang pasti mereka jaga dengan baik karena itu lebih penting dari Aura, pasti akan mengingat mereka juga."

Pemuda itu masih memandang Chigusa tanpa berkedip. Chigusa lalu tersenyum dan mengatakan inti dari pikirannya.

"Karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada dilupakan dan sendirian, kan?"

Begitu Chigusa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ada sebuah perasaan hangat di hatinya. Dia tahu kalau yang barusan dikatakannya adalah benar. Bahwa kedelapan adik Aura pun pasti merasa seperti itu. Chigusa menyentuh hatinya dan menutup matanya. Hatinya mengiyakan pikirannya itu.

"Hmmph! Haha...!"

Chigusa membuka matanya dan melihatnya. Melihat pemuda itu tertawa. Tapi itu bukanlah tawa mengolok Chigusa. Itu benar-benar tawa yang tulus. Chigusa tersenyum lebar melihat ini. Sepertinya dia berhasil membuat pemuda itu tidak bersedih lagi.

"Begitu ya? Jadi dia takut dilupakan?" Pemuda itu bertanya sambil tersenyum senang. Chigusa sempat bingung siapa yang dimaksud pemuda itu, tapi segera melupakannya ketika melihat senyuman pemuda itu mengarah padanya.

"Terima kasih. Aku tak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana." Chigusa hanya bisa diam terpana melihat senyuman pemuda itu. Dan juga mata merahnya yang menampakkan kesenangan. "Mereka tak akan dilupakan. Setidaknya, aku tak akan melupakannya..."

Pemuda itu membuka pintu besar gereja dan melangkah keluar. Chigusa mengikutinya dari belakang. Dilihatnya matahari mulai terbenam di barat. Tanpa sadar, waktu berlalu begitu cepat di dalam gereja itu. Dia pun membuka HandPhone miliknya untuk menghubungi Chika dan Hoshino. Dan dia hanya bisa kaget melihat layar HandPhone itu...

"Tidak bisa dipakai di sini. Semua akan mati secara otomatis." Pemuda itu juga mengeluarkan HandPhone-nya – Hitam dengan pinggiran merah. Dilihatkannya layar HP yang hitam pekat, tanda kalau Hp tersebut mati.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa. Ada yang bilang kalau ada magnet besar sehingga menyebabkan alat elektronik tidak berfungsi." Pemuda itu memasukkan kembali Hp-nya ke dalam saku jaket hitamnya. Dia lalu berjalan menuju jalan setapak yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon. Chigusa reflek mengikuti pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak percaya itu..." Chigusa berkata pelan dari samping pemuda itu. Chigusa sadar kalau pemuda itu memperlambat langkahnya agar Chigusa dapat mengikutinya.

"Siapa yang akan percaya?" Pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan sengiran mengolok. "Dulu ada yang bilang padaku kalau tempat ini adalah tempat tidur Aura, karena itu kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari sang Dewi. Termasuk menghubungi dunia luar dengan Hp."

Chigusa mendengarkan penjelasan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa, penjelasan yang seperti dongeng milik pemuda itu, lebih bisa diterima daripada penjelasan ilmiah lainnya.

"Memangnya kau mau menghubungi siapa?" Pemuda itu bertanya pada Chigusa.

Chigusa pun menceritakan keadaannya sekarang. Kalau dia adalah anak baru di sini, dia sedang dibawa tur oleh kedua teman barunya, dia yang tanpa sadar berada di taman kecil ini, dia yang kehilangan teman-temannya, sampai dia sampai di depan gereja dan bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Academy Wiellant..."Pemuda itu memandang Chigusa. Dia seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Kalau begitu, kau ini si Kusaka yang baru pindah itu ya?"

Pemuda itu melihat wajah kaget Chigusa yang jelas-jelas mengatakan 'kok tahu?'. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kedua temanmu itu, Kuramoto dan Yuasa...? Cuma mereka yang junior..."

Dan pemuda itu terus tertawa kecil melihat wajah Chigusa yang kebingungan.

"Aku dengar tentangmu dari Yuuichi. Dia bilang kalau aku harus tahu tetangga baruku."

Mendengar ini, Wajah Chigusa berubah dari bingung menjadi kaget. Pemuda ini...

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku."

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke arah Chigusa sepenuhnya. Dan dia tersenyum. Bukan senyum tulus yang pertama kali diperlihatkannya. Melainkan senyuman yang mirip dengan seringai. Walaupun mata merahnya itu menggambarkan suatu kesenangan.

"Aku Misaki Ryou. Salam kenal, Kusaka Chigusa."

TBC...

Haha, emm thanks buat **De-chan** dan** Heylalaa-senpai** yang sudah sudi mereview!^^

Haseo muncul!

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

"Datang! Dia datang!"

Suara riang anak lelaki kecil terdengar. Suara yang sangat senang. Menggambarkan kebahagiaan dan kepolosan seorang anak kecil.

"Hehe. Kapan dia bangun? Apa masih lama? Tuannya seperti apa? Anak perempuan?"

Anak kecil berambut biru muda dengan mata berwana sama bertanya-tanya. Anak itu duduk di atas kursi piano, dengan piano hitam berada di hadapannya. Di dekat piano itu ada satu kursi kayu. Di atasnya terdapat biola coklat, disandarkan sedemikian rupa di atas kursi itu. Sekeliling tempat itu dipenuhi dengan bunga _spider lily_ berwana merah. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup bunga-bunga itu, membuat mereka menari pelan. Dilengkapi dengan pemandangan matahari senja, membuat tempat itu menjadi sangat indah.

"Uggh, aku ingin cepat bertemu dengannya..." Masih duduk di atas kursi piano, anak kecil itu mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang tidak mencapai tanah. "Saudaraku, sang penguasa ilusi..."

Anak itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit senja di atas. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kapan kita kembali ke kota itu? Tuan..."

**.Hack/G.U Liminality of Infinity**

**Episode 3**

**Of School, Ability, and Level**

Berdiri di depan cermin, Chigusa memandang dirinya. Rambut hitamnya masih berhias bando, tersisir rapi. Baju seragam SMA Academy Wiellant membalut tubuhnya. Seragam itu terdiri dari kemeja putih, yang ditutupi dengan jas berwarna hitam dengan garis merah di beberapa bagian. Dasi kecil berbentuk pita berwarna hitam melengkapi seragam itu. Rok lipit berwarna hitam juga dikenakannya. Chigusa juga mengenakan kaus kaki selutut berwarna hitam.

Merasa sudah rapi, Chigusa mengambil tas sekolahnya dan segera bergegas untuk berangkat. Dia tentu saja tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamanya sekolah, kan? Dia memakai sepatunya dan membuka pintu asramanya.

...Dan langsung disambut dengan keberadaan seseorang yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Misaki Ryou berdiri di depan pintu asramanya, mengarahkan MP key ke plat untuk mengunci pintu. Sama seperti Chigusa, dia juga menggunakan seragam Academy Wiellant untuk laki-laki. Di tangan kirinya ada Sandwich isi yang sudah digigit sebagian. Di pundaknya tergantung tas ransel. Dia memandang Chigusa dengan mata merahnya itu, membuat Chigusa jadi tegang sendiri.

"Pagi..."

Suara dingin Ryou menyapa Chigusa. Suara yang entah kenapa membuat jantung Chigusa berdebar tidak karuan. Ditambah dengan tatapan mata merah itu, membuat Chigusa semakin tegang saja.

"Pa,pagi...Misaki-san..."

Chigusa menjawab pelan. Pandangan matanya menuju ke bawah, tidak berani berhadapan langsung dengan tatapan dingin Ryou. Ryou yang melihat ini hanya mengangkat alisnya. Keheningan pun terjadi di sekitar mereka. Sampai akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara beberapa orang sekaligus.

"Apanya yang bagus? Itu judi namanya!"

Suara khas milik Chika bergema dari lorong di dekat mereka. Chigusa memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti. Sedangkan Ryou hanya menghela nafas, seakan teriakan di pagi buta adalah hal yang biasa di asrama tersebut.

"Jangan sebut judi! Ini taruhan yang melibatkan harga diri dan keberuntungan! Beda dengan judi yang hanya dapat uang!"

Sekarang suara cowok yang terdengar. Suara itu lebih berat dari suara Ryou. Suara yang tidak Chigusa kenal. Sepertinya Chika sedang berdebat dengan cowok ini.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua..."

Suara Hoshino yang lebih pelan terdengar. Melerai Chika dan cowok yang belum Chigusa kenal. Semakin lama terdengar suara langkah kaki ketiga orang itu menuju ke arah Chigusa dan Ryou. Dan setelah beberapa saat, tampaklah ketiga orang itu.

Chika, Hoshino, dan seorang cowok yang tidak Chigusa kenal berjalan ke arahnya. Mereka bertiga mengenakan seragam Academy Wiellant. Terlihat Chika dan si cowok masih berdebat sambil berteriak, walaupun tidak senyaring tadi. Hoshino yang berada di antara mereka berdua masih berusaha untuk melerai mereka. Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di dekat Chigusa dan Ryou. Chigusa hanya bisa bingung berhadapan dengan debat yang tidak jelas itu. Sementara Ryou mulai terlihat kesal dengan tingkah laku Chika dan si cowok.

BRAAK!

Suara itu langsung membuat keadaan sekitar hening seketika. Chika dan si cowok langsung terdiam dan menoleh ke asal suara Begitu juga dengan Hoshino dan Chigusa yang kaget dengan suara itu. Terutama Chigusa, karena suara itu berasal dari Ryou yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Dilihatnya Ryou menendang dinding di sampingnya. Menimbulkan bunyi barusan. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Kalian ini.. pagi-pagi sudah berisik..."

Suaranya lebih dingin dari biasanya, Chigusa sadar itu. Sepertinya dia kesal sekali. Hal yang aneh, padahal tadi waktu menyapa Chigusa dia masih terlihat biasa saja. Chika dan si cowok hanya bisa diam dikatai dengan suara dingin dan pandangan mata tajam itu. Setelah itu, Ryou melangkah pergi dari situ meninggalkan empat orang yang masih terdiam.

"Oh, ya! Oi, Misaki!"

Suara si cowok memanggil Ryou. Yang dipanggil pun berhenti dan menengok sedikit ke arah belakang. Wajahnya tidak terlihat sekesal tadi, walaupun matanya masih terlihat kesal.

"Tomotomo menelponku, katanya 'mentang-mentang aku tidak ada, awas kalau kau bolos!'...Dia juga menyuruhku mengawasimu. Oh,dan juga ocehan kalau sensei penggantinya pasti menangis kalau kau tidak tertib di kelas..."

Mendengar ini, Ryou ber'cih' pelan. Dia lalu berjalan kembali, pergi dari tempat itu.

"Serius nih! Jangan bolos!" Cowok itu kembali meneriaki Ryou. Ryou hanya melambaikan tangannya tampa menoleh pergi dari situ meninggalkan mereka berempat.

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Chigusa memandang cowok yang belum dikenalnya itu. Cowok itu tinggi, mungkin lebih tinggi dari Ryou. Rambutnya berwarna oranye – bukan warna asli, pastinya – dimodel agar terkesan berantakan. Matanya coklat tua, masih melihat ke arah Ryou pergi. Cowok itu bergumam pelan 'awas kalau dia bolos...'

"Pagi, Chigusa!" Suara Chika menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dia tersenyum lebar, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Disampingnya, Hoshino mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Hee, jadi kamu anak barunya?" Suara cowok itu tertuju ke arahnya. Chigusa menangguk pelan. Cowok itu lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kudou Shingo. 2 SMA. Salam kenal." Shingo memperkenalkan dirinya, komplit dengan memberikan tanda peace di tangan kanannya. Adegan yang sukses membuat Chigusa sweatdrop di tempat, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Tapiiii... hebat juga kau bisa dapat kamar tepat disebelah Misaki."Shingo kembali berbicara. Kedua tangannya ditaruh di belakang kepalanya. Dia berjalan menuju lift, secara tidak langsung mengajak semuanya megikuti. "Apalagi Tomotomo sedang dinas keluar. Kalau Misaki marah, nggak ada yang bisa menghentikannya..."

Mereka sampai di depan lift, Chika menekan tombol untuk kebawah. Sesaat kemudian, lift terbuka dan mereka berempat masuk kedalamnya.

"Emm.., apa Misaki-san itu...berbahaya?" Chigusa bertanya ragu-ragu. Dia belum menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Ryou di gereja pada siapapun. Dan dia merasa di pertemuan singkat waktu itu, Ryou bukanlah orang yang berbahaya. Mungkin... Dilihatnya, ketiga orang disekitarnya memandangnya secara bersamaan. Lalu mereka memandang diri mereka satu sama lain. Sepertinya bingung ingin memberikan jawaban apa.

Ketika mereka bertiga memikirkan ingin memberi jawaban apa, lift terbuka menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai dasar. Bahkan ketika mereka semua telah keluar dari lift, semuanya kecuali Chigusa masih sibuk berfikir.

"Heeeiii, kalian bisa telat kalau berdiri di situ terus~~~" Suara yang seperti menyanyi itu membuat semuanya menoleh. Yuuichi berdiri di depan pos penjaga, satu tangannya memegang roti bakar. Satunya lagi membawa berkas-berkas berupa amplop putih dan coklat. "Ada apa? Sepertinya sedang bingung semua..."

"Yuuichi, menurutmu Misaki itu berbahaya atau tidak?" Chika langsung bertanya to the point. Yuuichi hanya mengangkat alisnya mendengar ini. Dan sedikit kaget ketika dia menyadari empat pasang mata melihatnya dengan tajam, menunggu jawaban.

"Kurasa tidak. Dia anak baik, kok. Jadi Kusaka-chan tidak perlu takut tinggal di sebelahnya." Seperti tahu asal mula pertanyaan ini, dia menjawab sambil tersenyum pada Chigusa. Chigusa tertunduk malu karena dibilang takut. Yang lainnya ikut tersenyum sambil memandang Chigusa.

"Ah, tapi..."

Kata-kata yang sukses membuat semuanya memandang Yuuichi lagi.

"Kalau dia marah, jadinya bahaya. Jadi hati-hati, ya~~~"

Tanpa rasa berdosa Yuuichi mengatakan hal itu, bahkan sambil setengah bernyanyi. Kalau ini di chat room, pasti perkataan Yuuichi akan dilengkapi dengan icon smile. Yuuichi kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya...

"Yah, kalau mau buat dia marah tunggu sampai Tomo-san kembali saja. Kalau tidak, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Ryou-kun..."

Dia lalu tersenyum lagi. Chigusa kembali mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Dia pun mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Tomo-san... atau Tomotomo itu siapa...?" Dia bertanya pelan. Yuuichi masih tersenyum membalasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau itu dijawab Chika dan yang lainnya sambil berjalan ke sekolah? Kalian benar-benar akan telat di hari pertama lho~~~"

Semua langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan Yuuichi. Selanjutnya, bagaikan angin mereka langsung berlari keluar gedung asrama. Samar-samar terdengar Yuuichi yang berkata 'Hati-hati di jalan' pada mereka.

**XXX**

"Jadi... Tomo...-san...itu...siapa...?" Chigusa bertanya sambil mengambil nafas. Mereka berempat langsung berlari menuju ke arah sekolah. Benar-benar berlari, mengingat kalau waktu mereka memang tidak banyak. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di jalan setapak menuju gerbang sekolah. Memelankan langkah mereka, sambil mengambil nafas.

"Tomotomo itu satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghentikan Ryou!" Shingo kembali menjawab dengan sengiran. Jawaban yang masih membuat Chigusa bingung. Dia hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban itu. Tiba-tiba...

"ADUH!"

"Kalau dijelaskan begitu mana dia ngerti!"

Chika memukul kepala Shingo. Keras. Mereka lalu kembali bertengkar sambil berteriak satu sama lain. Chigusa yang ingin merelai mereka – mengingat ini masih di tengah jalan dan banyak yang melihat – langsung ditarik Hoshino menjauh beberapa langkah dari mereka.

"Biarkan saja. Ini sudah biasa, tidak akan ada yang terganggu."

Benar saja. Chigusa melihat sekelilingnya, dan kaget ketika tidak ada yang memandang ke arah pertengkaran di belakangnya itu. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, sekali-kali menoleh lalu menghela nafas dan kembali malanjutkan perjalanan. Bahkan ada yang tertawa melihat pertengkaran itu. Hanya ada sedikit yang kebingungan dan berhenti untuk melihat.

"Yang berhenti melihat berarti anak baru." Suara lembut Hoshino kembali terdengar. "Ini sudah terlalu sering, jadi orang tidak kaget lagi." Chigusa hanya ber-oh saja mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Tomo-san, atau sebagian murid memanggilnya Tomotomo, itu salah satu guru di bagian SMA. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Kudou-san, hanya dia yang bisa menghentikan Misaki-kun. Yang dimaksud di sini adalah menghentikan Ability miliknya. Mungkin karena itu dia tinggal di samping Misaki-kun, ya..."

Melihat reaksi kaget Chigusa, Hoshino kembali melanjutkan.

"Tomo-san itu Kasumi Tomonari-san. Dia tinggal di samping Misaki-kun. Kau pasti sudah melihat namanya, kan?"

Chigusa mengingat-ingat nama 'Kasumi' yang berada di samping kamar 'Misaki'. Jadi orang itu...

"Aghh~~, Tomotomo dinas kemana, sih? Bosan juga nggak ada dia..."

Shingo dan Chika menyusul Chigusa dan Hoshino. Terlihat mereka tidak bertengkar lagi. Dan terlihat juga mereka sepertinya mempunyai pikiran yang sama.

"Bosan kenapa...?" Chigusa kembali bertanya. Dan menemukan jawaban yang berbeda dari kedua orang itu...

"Dia guru paling Asyik!" Dari Chika.

"Dia bisa diajak jadi teman latihan! Misaki juga bisa, tapi dia sering kabur duluan!" Dari Shingo.

Dua jawaban yang membuat Chigusa kembali menengok ke arah Hoshino.

"Dua-duanya benar, kok. Kasumi-sensei itu guru yang paling disenangi di Academy Wiellant. Mungkin umurnya yang masih muda juga mempengaruhi..." Kalimat yang terakhir dikatakan sambil bergumam. "Dan karena dia sangat menguasai Ability miliknya, jadi dia dikagumi dan dihormati oleh para murid. Banyak murid yang sering mengajaknya spairing."

"Ditambah dia itu Level-5, jadi tantangan berat!" Shingo kembali melanjutkan. Disampingnya Chika mengangguk, tanda setuju.

Chigusa terkagum-kagum mendengar informasi yang baru didapatnya ini. Ability dan Level. Chigusa tersenyum. Dia jadi sangat tidak sabar menanti Ability dan Level yang dimilikinya. Membuatnya ingin segerta masuk Academy Wiellant, yang gerbangnya sudah di depan mata.

**XXX**

Setelah melewati rutinitas murid baru seperti mendaftar ulang di ruang administrasi, menemui beberapa guru, dan upacara murid baru, Chigusa duduk di ruang kelasnya. Kelas 1-A. Dia duduk di samping jendela, baris ketiga dan tepat ditengah. Sekilas dilihatnya Hoshino yang duduk di barisan paling depan, dan Chika yang duduk di barisan kedua dari belakang. Bedanya dia ada di dekat pintu.

Chigusa juga melihat sekelilingnya. Beberapa murid berkumpul dan saling mengobrol, menandakan mereka sudah mengenal dan bukan murid baru di Academy Wiellant ini. Ada juga murid yang duduk sendirian dan terlihat kikuk, tanda-tanda murid baru.

Srakk!

Suara pintu kelas yang bergeser menyita seluruh perhatian kelas. Semuanya lalu merapikan posisi mereka masing-masing untuk menyambut wali kelas mereka selama setahun ini. Tidak ada suara satu pun, menanti guru itu masuk.

Seperti boneka. Itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran Chigusa begitu melihat guru perempuan itu. Tubuh yang mungil dan juga kulit putih. Dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat tua membingkai wajah dan mata biru miliknya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi tidak menimbulkan kesan dingin. Hanya tanpa ekspersi.

"Selamat pagi."

Suaranya lembut, seperti sebuah nada. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Para murid baru termasuk Chigusa menjawab salam itu dengan suara pelan dan ragu-ragu. Sedangkan sisanya menjawab dengan lantang dan bersemangat,

"Selamat pagi. Minase-sensei!"

Mereka tersenyum lebar, tidak ada yang menyembunyikan kebahagiaan mereka karena mendapatkan Wali Kelas yang mereka harapkan. Bahkan Chika menyengir senang, Chigusa memperhatikan.

"Sepertinya ada beberapa wajah yang sudah kukenal di sini." Guru yang dipanggil Minase-sensei oleh yang lainnya ini berkata. Terlihat senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Untuk para murid baru, mungkin aku harus memperkenalkan diri."

Dia menuliskan kanji namanya di papan tulis. 'Minase Mai', itulah yang tertulis.

"Namaku Minase Mai. Mengajar Kesenian dan Musik. Mohon bantuannya. Ada yang ditanyakan?" Dengan cepat Minase-sensei memperkenalkan diri. Wajahnya kembali tanpa ekspresi. Para murid baru tidak ada yang berani bertanya. Dan murid sisanya membajiri kelas dengan pertanyaan yang tidak berhubungan dengan perkenalan itu.

"Sensei! Kapan pertunjukkan musik diadakan lagi? Aku ingin mendengar permainan sensei lagi...

"Aku juga! Kapan sensei?"

"Sensei! Kita hari ini pulang cepat, kan?"

...Pertanyaan seperti itu. Chigusa hanya bisa diam mendengarnya. Dilihatnya Minase-sensei diam didepan kelas, menghela nafas, tapi masih menjawab pertanyaan itu perlahan. Sampai akhirnya satu murid berani bertanya...

"Sensei! Katanya Tomotomo dinas keluar kota, ya? Kapan dia balik?"

Chigusa menyadari Minase-sensei yang langsung diam terpaku mendengar pertanyaan itu. Yang lain sepertinya tidak menyadarinya dan ikut menanggapi pertanyaan barusan.

"Yang benar? Nggak asyik deh..."

"Eh? Pergi kemana? Kapan pulangnya? Sensei~~~"

"Lebih tepatnya dia dinas apa di luar kota? Sensei~~~. Sensei tahu, kan?"

Sekarang Chigusa merasakan aura aneh dari si sensei tersebut. Chigusa sendiri bingung, kenapa pertanyaan jadi menyambung ke arah Tomo-san...maksudnya Kasumi-sensei... begini?

"Sensei! Bagaimana hubungan sensei dengan Tomo-san? Apa makin mes...!"

Kata-kata salah satu murid cowok itu terputus ketika sebatang kapur mendarat di dahinya. Membuatnya sukses terjatuh dari kursinya. Keras. Dia pun meringis sambil memegang dahinya yang berbekas merah. Sakit? Pastinya...

Chigusa kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan kelas. Dilihatnya Minase-sensei yang...marah? Mungkin, karena sekarang seperti ada aura hitam keluar dari arah dirinya. Chigusa yakin 100% kalau kapur tadi berasal dari wali kelas mereka yang seperti boneka ini.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Hening...

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing."

Kelas itu lalu berlanjut dalam tenang. Satu persatu murid memperkenalkan dirinya. Dalam hati Chigusa memberi catatan kecil : 'Jangan pernah membuat Minase-sensei marah kalau tidak mau ada kapur mendarat di dahimu.'

**XXX**

"...Itu beberapa peraturan yang berlaku di sini. Yang sudah sangat dihafal oleh para murid tapi sering sekali dilanggar." Dan para murid senyam-senyum saja dibilang seperti itu. "Baiklah, hari ini sampai di sini saja. Untuk anak baru, ikut aku untuk mengecek Ability dan Level kalian."

Chigusa dan beberapa murid baru lainnya beranjak mengikuti Minase-sensei. Chika dan Hoshino tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya, memberi semangat. Chigusa membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

Selain Chigusa ada empat orang lainnya yang juga anak baru. Mereka terlihat tegang dan kikuk, tapi juga terlihat ketidak sabaran mereka untuk segera mengetahui Ability dan Level mereka. Sama seperti Chigusa.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan ruang kesehatan. Chigusa tahu ini dari papan yang tergantung di atas pintu geser tersebut. Minase-sensei kembali berbicara pada mereka.

"Masuk satu persatu. Sisanya tunggu di luar. Kusaka, kau duluan." Tanpa ekspresi dia mengatakannya. Chigusa lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti Minase-sensei yang menutup pintu di belakangnya. Mereka berdua lalu menuju duduk di dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan. Tidak ada siapa pun di ruangan itu selain mereka berdua. Hanya ruang kesehatan biasa.

"Ruangan ini kupinjam sebentar. Tidak ada ruangan lain, sudah dipakai oleh guru yang lain untuk mengecek Ability murid mereka." Suara Minase-sensei yang tepat berada di depannya terdengar lebih jernih. Benar-benar seperti nada... walaupun diwajahnya tetap tak ada ekspresi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja." Chigusa langung tegang. "Tenang saja, aku hanya akan menggunakan Abilityku untuk mengecek." Senyum kecil terpasang di wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. "Berbeda dengan guru lain yang memakai alat khusus, Ability milikku mampu mengecek Ability orang lain. Ini akan cepat, percayalah dan rileks."

Chigusa menangguk pelan. Masih ada rasa takut di hatinya. Minase-sensei menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya di dahi Chigusa sambil menutup matanya.

Dalam sekejap, Chigusa merasakan perasaan aneh. Sesuatu 'masuk' kedalam tubuhnya. Seperti memeriksanya tanpa terlewat satu hal pun. Anehnya, dia tidak merasa takut. Perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang hangat, seakan melindunginya dari dalam.

"Level 2..."

Suara jernih milik gurunya terdengar. Minase-sensei memandang Chigusa dengan mata birunya yang dalam. Tidak setajam pandangan milik Ryou, tapi tetap saja membuat Chigusa terbius dengan pandangan itu.

"Sensei...?"

Guru bagai boneka itu mengambil gunting kecil yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dia lalu menyayat tangannya. Bukan luka yang besar, tapi tetap mengeluarkan darah. Membuat Chigusa panik. Reflek, dia langsung menggengam tangan yang berdarah itu.

"Sensei! Apa yang?"

Chigusa menaruh telapak tangannya di atas luka itu, berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya. Dan di saat itu juga dia merasakan sesuatu terjadi. Seperti ada perasaan hangat di tangannya, mengalir menuju luka yang ada di tangan gurunya. Masih terpaku dengan perasaan hangat dan aneh itu, telapak tangan yang menutupi luka itu diangkat oleh tangan gurunya yang bebas.

Betapa kagetnya Chigusa begitu melihatnya luka itu menghilang tanpa bekas. Benar-benar tanpa bekas, bahkan tidak terlihat seperti disayat. Dari sampingnya, Minase-sensei tertawa kecil. Kalau suaranya seperti nada, maka suara tawanya seperti lonceng kecil. Chigusa memandang bingung ke arahnya.

"Kusaka, ini Ability milikmu. Masuk dalam kategori Healing. Bisa menyembuhkan luka, walaupun aku yakin Ability ini tidak terbatas hanya dengan menyembuhkan. Oh, dan kamu Level-2."

Chigusa hanya mengangguk sambil melihat telapak tangannya. Ability Healing. Ability yang bisa berguna untuk orang lain. Chigusa lalu tersenyum lebar. Dia lalu mengucapkan Terima Kasih pada Minase-sensei lalu beranjak keluar. Tidak sabar untuk memberi tahu Chika dan Hoshino.

**XXX**

Mai menghela nafasnya. Setelah mengecek Ability murid-muridnya, dia menuju ke ruang musik. Guru bagai boneka itu duduk di kursi piano, tidak memainkan piano yang ada didepannya, hanya memandanginya saja.

Dia lalu melihat pergelangan tangannya. Pergelangan tangan yang baru saja disayat olehnya untuk mengaktifkan Ability Kusaka Chigusa. Mai mengingat kembali perasaan ketika dia mengecek Ability murid berambut hitam panjang itu.

'Ada sesuatu di dalam gadis itu. Yang bisa menjaganya dari apapun, juga menghancurkannya lebih dari apapun...'

Dan dia pun teringat perkataan lelaki itu. Walaupun hanya lewat telepon, dia masih ingat apa yang dikatakannya dengan nada sedih tapi juga tidak sabar.

"_Dia datang. Saudara yang menguasai ilusi." Hening sebentar. "Memang belum terbangun, tapi... Maaf, aku ingin kau mengawasinya. Aku sudah minta tolong juga pada Ryou kalau saja terjadi sesuatu..." Hening lagi. "Aku menyayangimu, Mai..."_

Kembali Mai menghela nafasnya. Kalau Ability nya tidak menipunya – yang pastinya tidak mungkin, Mai berpikir – maka Kusaka Chigusa adalah...

Mai menidurkan wajahnya di atas piano tersebut. Matanya perlahan menutup, mengingat kembali sesuatu yang ada di dalam muridnya tersebut.

"Apa begini terus tidak apa-apa? Tomonari..."

**XXX**

"The World?"

Chigusa kembali menemukan dirinya bertanya-tanya. Sekarang dia bersama Chika dan Hoshino berada di restoran fast food di tengah kota. Makan siang dengan hamburger dan kentang. Sebelumnya mereka membicarakan tentang Ability milik Chigusa. Hampir saja Chigusa memberi tahu kedua temannya tentan Ability miliknya, sebelum di tahan Chika. Menurutnya, hal itu harus tetap jadi rahasia. Akhirnya, mereka hanya saling memberitahu Level masing-masing. Dengan Chigusa level-2, Hoshino dan Chika berada di Level-3.

Dari pembicaraan simpel tersebut, berubah menjadi tren saat ini. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Chika.

"Yup! Memang kau baru disini, tapi pasti pernah dengar, kan?"

Memang pernah. The World. Forum internet sekaligus Chat Room yang hanya bisa diakses dari kota-kota Tartaga System. Chigusa menangguk kecil. Dia belum mencoba membukanya, dan berniat untuk mengaksesnya ketika sampai di asramanya nanti.

"Yosh! Akseslah begitu pulang nanti! Situs itu penuh dengan informasi yang terjadi di kota ini."

Chigusa kembali menangguk.

"Bagus. Ganti topik lagi, kasihan murid cowok yang kena kapur itu, ya? Pertanyaannya juga terlalu blak-blakkan sih..."

Chika berkata sambil sesekali mengambil kentang goreng. Kapur? Oh, Chigusa kembali mereka ulang kejadian di kelas tadi. Pertanyaan yang terlalu blak-blakan...

"Memangnya, apa hubungannya Minase-sensei dengan Kasumi-sensei...?"

Chika dan Hoshino memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Benar-benar membuat tidak enak. Entah sudah berapa kali dia dipandang seperti itu di sini. Beginilah rasanya jadi anak yang baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa...

"Oh, itu. Mereka itu..." Chika memutus kalimatnya, memberikan efek dramatis.

"Pasangan kekasih yang dimabuk cinta. Setidaknya, untuk Kasumi." Suara dingin yang dikenal Chigusa menyambung perkataan Chika. Chigusa langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ryou duduk membelakanginya. Di hadapan Ryou duduk seorang gadis kecil yang manis. Rambutnya berwana pirang pucat seperti jerami. Rambutnya ditutupi dengan Headdress hitam yang berhias dua pita besar di bagian atas dan belakang. Pita itu panjang dan menjuntai menghias rambutnya, sangat kontras dengan rambut pucat milik gadis itu. Dia mengenakan seragam hitam untuk bagian SD Academy Wiellant. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu memandang Chigusa.

"Misaki-senpai! Aina-chan!" Suara Hoshino terdengar kaget. "Kalian sedang apa di sini?" Sekarang gantian Chika yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja makan. Mau apa lagi di restoran fast food?" Ryou membalas sambil memasang wajahnya yang biasa. Wajah antara marah dan ngambek. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang cemberut. Entahlah, Chigusa tetap merasa kalau sebenarnya Ryou tidak marah. Dia memang seperti itu.

Chigusa sadar kalau gadis kecil nan manis yang barusan dipanggil 'Aina' oleh Hoshino masih memandangnya. Ryou menyadari ini dan menjawab pertanyaan yang tergambar di wajah gadis itu.

"Dia tetangga baruku. Namanya Kusaka Chigusa."

Singkat. Dan reflek, Chigusa menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu ikut tersenyum kecil, sangat manis.

"Namaku Aina. Indou Aina. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kusaka-san."

Suaranya kecil dan lembut. Cocok dengan penampilannya yang memang seperti itu. "Aku juga senang, Aina-chan." Dan Chigusa menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa Ability-mu?" Ryou bertanya sambil memandang Chigusa.

"I,itu..." Chigusa bingung sendiri tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu. Untungnya dia langsung dibantu oleh Chika yang berkomentar,

"Hei! Jangan langsung bertanya to the point tentang Ability orang lain!" Terjadilah perang deathglare antar Chika dan Ryou. Chigusa yang berada di antara mereka jadi tegang sendiri.

"Tu,tunggu dulu, Chika..!" "Ryou-nii..."

Suara Hoshino dan Aina membuat kedua orang itu langsung saling memunggungi. Memuat Chigusa sweatdrop dengan tingkah laku yang bagaikan anak kecil ini. Chika melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil mengembungkan pipinya, tanda ngambek. Ryou sendiri bersikap cuek sambil menghabiskan minumannya. Sampai akhirnya cowok itu berdiri dan beranjak pergi, diikuti oleh Aina yang menggenggam kain jas Ryou. Tinggi Aina hanya sampai pinggang Ryou. Entah memang Ryou yang tinggi, atau Aina yang terlalu mungil...

"Aku duluan. Jangan pulang telat kalau tidak mau dapat masalah. Di The World banyak posting tentang berandalan yang aktif di sekitar sini."

Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Chigusa, Chika, dan Hoshino. Meninggalkan peringatan yang membuat mereka bertiga harus mengikutinya, mengingat nada serius yang digunakan Ryou.


End file.
